How could I not love you?
by Spirit-Huntress
Summary: When Kagome hears Inuyasha say to Kikyou that he will kill Kagome to get her soul back, Kagome runs away, turns into a demon, and comes across Sessoumaru!Sess Kag
1. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome's POV

I hated it. Every night was the same thing. Why couldn't I just see it before my own eyes? I ran through the forest. Everything about the forest reminded me of him. I just needed to get away. Away! Is that too much to ask? I kept on running as tears spilled from my eyes. The branches scratched my skin as I swept past.

Flashback

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha breathed.

Kikyou scowled. "Don't say my name like you love me Inuyasha. I can't take this wait any longer. I know you have feelings of my reincarnation. Why don't you understand? Only one of us can walk on this earth Inuyasha! Only one of us you can choose…"

Inuyasha was shocked by this, but too entranced to answer. "I…I choose you…I understand now. Kagome's life will end by my hands."

Kikyou's grin was unmistakable. "That's good Inuyasha…" She said.

End Flashback

I stumbled over roots as I kept on running. I had heard those words…I knew it was true.

I stubled over some roots and fell…This is it…I told myself. I braced myself. There was a snap in the trees. The figure moved closer…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I'm sorry for rewriting this but I knew I should make amends and start from here. I'm truly sorry. I hope you review!


	2. Why?

So sorry, I forgot, this is not for Inuyasha lovers, though said in the summary.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Why do you wished to be killed, girl?" the figure asked. He stepped closer, I could smell his aura, Shessoumaru.

"I'm no longer needed! Nobody wants me and your brother's out to kill me to return his stupid dead lover's soul!" I cried and let my my feelings out that had been bottled up for months.

"Are you not his mate?" Shessoumaru asked. I stopped crying. His voice held a tint of concern I looked up at his face.

"No, that stupid guy was just using me. " I said, though I wondered why Shessoumaru didn't kill me.

Shessoumaru's POV

Why am I not killing her, why am I comforting her? I really need a way to resolve this.

"Come Kagome, I'm taking you to my castle, you see not that if youi stay out here for 3 more hours that youi would die of exhaustion?" I asked, curious for her answer.

"So be it. That was my intention. I'm not wanted anyways. Who to pity my death? I am alone. I don't even know of what I truly am... I think I'm an ordinary girl in Tokyo, then I fall into a a well, find out I'm a miko, find out I share half a soul, what next?" Kagome asked glumly.

"That's why people live, to find out the wonders in the world. Who to live in a world where people know everything? To know Inuyasha was to betray you? To know you met some wonderful friends? To know yoiu have the power to change the world?" I asked. Oh gods, why am I doing this?

"I don't, I have the power to kill, to bring my loved ones in danger..." Kagome's voice trailed of but she recovered and continued. "But, as you said I will come with youi and try to live, I guess that if I die, you will be sad?"

"I will be very sad, my dear Kagome." I smiled. "Come now, the Western lands awaits us." I said and picked up Kagome and ran through the air.

Sorry! I'll be updating soon!


	3. Cool

I'm back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome's POV

We went higher and higher. I watched the night sky's stars. "I'm getting tired of this." I heard Shessoumaru say. He brought us to the ground

and summoned his cloud. It then brought us high again and we zoomed towards his castle. "Brr....." I shivered. i only had on my uniform and

flying through the sky is cold. "Here." He said and took off his outer kimono and slipped it on me. "Thanks...." I said.

At the Castle

"Hmm...." Shessoumaru thought. "Yes?" I asked. " The guest rooms are not good enough, so....I guess that you will just have to sleep in my room on a spare bed." Shessoumaru said and stopped in front of the castle door. " Shessoumaru, I can't wait to see what your castle looks like." I said. Just then the castle doors burst open. There was a small youing girl running towards us and Jaken scrambling behind her. "Who is pretty lady?! Are you going to be


	4. Friends?

Sorry, I wanted to update but the document manager didn't work...

Yeah...And whoever gave me that review (Iforgot...) your right...

"Are you going to be Shessoumaru's mate?! Are you going to be Rin's new mommy?!" Rin burst

I chuckled, wait, I mean I laughed.

"Rin, go torture Jacken and leave Kagome alone..." Shessoumaru said.

"Okay!Okay! JAKEN! Lets play tag, YOUR IT!!!!!" Rin screamed running away.

"NO!!!!!!" we hear from the other side of the castle.

After everyone chuckled, a servant came up to me. I looked to Shessoumaru but he was already gone.

"Mistress Kagome, would you like me to show you to the hot springs?" She asked.

"Its alright, you don't have to call me that... kagome will be just fine...yes, I would like to know where the hot springs are." I answered

"Oh, and your name?" I asked.

"Midori. This way." Midori said and led me through the halls.

When we arrived, she opened the doors of what looked like a storage room and Midori took two towels out.

"When you are finished, a servant will come to give you kimonos, after, another servant will come show you to lord Shessoumaru's room.

"Okay,... and Midori?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yes...Kagome?" She asked.

"I hope we can be friends..." I said.

She smiled faintly and left.

I smiled, took off my clothes and sank into my bath.

I wondered, if I never ran into Shessoumaru, I would be dead now...

I smiled. Was I falling for the demon lord...? If I was, then I hope he loves me too...

Sorry! I'll update tomorrow!


	5. What?

Sorry, I took so long! I was just like "Oh, I don't know, I'm busy..."

Ok, I might make a new fan fiction about truth or dare, but don't worry! I only write for

Inuyasha!

Disclaimer: Why?! Why!? This is soooooooooooooooo boring, you say it. Pushes

Shippou onto the stage.

Shippou: But I'm just a kid!

Me :Come on, you can do it, think of how Inuyasha shows off and always saves you

guys. But you know you're strong too!

Inuyasha: What?! I don't show off! It's the little brat!

Shippou: I can feel it, INUYASHA!!!! From this day on I will be strong!!!! Spirit Hunter

doesn't own inuyasha!!! But I do!!!

Me: No he doesn't!!!!!!

Shessoumaru's POV

Things have been so strange lately, I don't know what's happening anymore.

Is something wrong with me?

Midori's POV

How could Shessoumaru have an interest in Kagome? Kagome is a human like me and

she is so kind. Shessoumaru is a demon and he's very distant. I don't get it.

Kagome's POV

I dried off with the towels Midori gave me. Just then, a servant walked in holding a new

kimono. "Hello Mistress Kagome. Here is the kimono that Rin wanted you to where." He

said and bowed.

"Oh, you don't have to speak to me like that. I'm just an ordinary girl. One who you may

call...a...peasant. What is your name?" I said with a smile.

he blushed. "Oh Kagome, you are as kind as beautiful." He laughed. I blushed. I wasn't

ware I was naked! I then quickly thought he was ok. "Oh, its ok. Your name?" I asked.

"Kimido." He said and put the kimono on the floor. He then turned and left.

Kimido's POV

What a beauty. I'm going to ask if Shessoumaru wanted her. If he didn't, well, I'll take

her. Boy, Kouga will sure be mad when I tell him I saw Kagome naked...I grinned.

Kagome is so pretty...

I'm so sorry about Kimido. But Shessoumaru will have to take action if Kimido wants

her. Please review! Remember. I read my reviews everyday when I get one. If there are

good ones, then I update so as not to displease them. Please Review!


	6. Kouga vs Kimido

Kouga's POV

"Kouga! We can't find him!" my comrades shouted from below the hill. They were so

useless. "Fine. But he went to the west." I said. "Whao. How'd you know Kouga?" they

asked. Blah Blah Blah. I used my hand and shoved hair out of my face and smirked. "I'm

good eh?" I bragged. "Absolutely Kouga" they answered. Whatever. Idiots.

We were halfway there when I smelt honey and cherry blossoms. Very faint but...

I stopped. "Eh? Kouga?" the others asked. I ran as fast as I could towards the western

castle and in due time I will be there.

I could sense it. Sessoumaru, his servants, Kagome, and most of all, Kimido.

Kimido's POV

Hmm... It seems Kouga's coming. I should welcome him. I smirked and stepped out of

the castle. There enough, was Kouga. "Hello. Welcome." I said and smirked. "What have

you done with Kagome, and what are you planning to do?" he asked angrily. "hehe, I saw

Kagome naked." I laughed. "You WHAT?!" Kouga screeched.

Just then, Kagome stepped out in the kimono I gave her. It was light blue with purple

swirls. "Oh... hi Kouga, I thought I heard your voice." Kagome said and smiled. " OK

Kagome, Why the mutt, then the brother?" Kouga asked. Kimido cut in. "Kagome, I

forgot to tell you, Lord Shessoumaru requests you in his study." "Oh. Bye Kouga." She

said and walked away.

Kagome's POV

I walked to Sessoumaru's Study. Um...where is his study? Ulp.

Sorry. Review or I think I'll stop this fanfic. You know, I didn't really want it this way.


	7. Powers?

Shessoumaru POV

Kimido was here...I snarled. Kouga's here too. I ran towards the door.

Kami...Kagome's here. What now? I stepped out. "Kouga. What is it you wish?" I

asked. "Kimido here, states he is going to be Kagome's mate when everyone knows

she's my woman!" Snarled Kouga. That made my blood boil but I kept my cool.

"Kimido? Is what Kouga's saying true?" I asked. "No. Kagome obviously is in love with

me, not him." Kimido answered confidently. Ugh. They make me sick. I was about to

threaten them to get off my land but pink light burst at Kouga and Kimido, knocking

them into trees. "That's it!" Kagome screamed. "I am not yours Kouga, I'll never be!

You idiots! Kimido! I can't believe there are people- or demons- or WHATEVER like

you out there! I hate you! I hate you both you insensitive jerks!" Kagome kept blasting

them. I didn't know she was so powerful. "You've really impressed me with your

powers." I said startling her. "Y-you w-were w-w-w-watching?!" She screamed. I

winced from her screaming. "Yes." I said and smirked. About three servants came out

to see if they could be of assistance. Two that were demons, the last one was Midori.

"Milord. Can we help you do anything?" the demons said in unison. "Yes. Nikori,

Heetami, go bring the wolf demon back to their den in the north. Midori. Escort

Kagome to my study." I said and turned my back waiting for the orders to be taken

out. I couldn't believe what a day this has been. But...nevertheless Kagome did seem

sexy when she was blasting the wolf...Kami. I must get away from her. She is...so...

Sorry. Read and Review! Thank You! Oh yeah, check out my new fanfic. Fluffy and

Kag. Nothing bad.


	8. I don't care about anything anymore

Hi people. I've been so busy, I'm so sorry I ignored you. I feel ashamed. Oh yeah, I changed chapter 5. That's all.

Chapter 8

Kagome's POV

I felt strange inside Sessoumaru's Study. Midori had left and Sessoumaru wasn't here yet.

I felt so light. I closed my eyes. A pink light surrounded me. I felt terrific, I was entranced.

In between the pleasure, I felt myself changing. I felt strong. There was a strange pulling sensation on my back.

As the change ended and I was slowly brought to my feet, I looked on my back, I instantly knew what the pulling sensation was.

I had sprouted wings! Not just any wings, they were long, delicate, slender, silver-ish-blue.

I gazed at the mirror. I had changed! My uniform had changed into a black with blue stripes shawl, with a black shirt underneath with ended at my stomach, and a long slender skirt, with a slit up the middle.

I was now taller, a bit, though even Inuyasha and Sessoumaru are still taller than me.

That was when I noticed my fangs.

I jumped back. I felt that I should not tell Sessoumaru who I am.

I should, I told myself.

But deep inside, I was lying.

I better think fast, I though as I heard Sessoumaru's footsteps from the south hall.

How could I do that? I asked myself. The south hall is at the corner of this palace!

Oh gosh! I suddenly felt like I was someone else.

Sessoumaru must have been using his demon speed because I heard his footsteps in the hall beside his study.

I hid behind a shelf.

He stepped inside. "I know you are here." He said. "I can sense you, demon. Show yourself.

Sessoumaru's POV

I was in the hall beside the study when I sensed a demon. The demon or demoness, which I could now sense, was driving me mad!

Her smell was so beautiful!

I stepped inside. "I know you are here" I said. "I can sense you, demon. Show yourself."

I somehow felt like I was betraying Kagome.

She stepped out and I saw the most beautiful girl ever. Maybe even a little prettier than Kagome!

"Oh, Sessoumaru." She said shyly.

"How…How did you get in?" He asked. "Better yet, who are you?"

"I…I don't know." She smiled shyly. "I guess I'm like that…heh…don't know where I end up. Heh."

I was entranced with her smile.

"Oh…my name is Ka-ur…Inaka." She said. "Yes. My name is Inaka."

"Oh. Have you seen a girl, come here? Her name is Kagome."

She frowned. "Ur…no."

I didn't care. Actually, I loved Kagome, but this demoness was beautiful.

Suddenly, she started crying.

I just watched her, not sure of what to do myself.

"Do you like this…Kagome?" She questioned.

It came at me unexpectedly. "No."

I then saw something unbelievable.

She was engulfed in bright pink light, when the bright light disappeared, there, standing there on the floor of my study, was Kagome!

"I hate you! I never ever, want to see you again!" She said in between sobs.

I just stood there before my brain digested that piece of information, when it did, she was back to her demon form.

She used her demon speed to escape. I caught up with her, but just barely.

She reached a village, I figured it was her home, because I always found her and Inuyasha there.

Inuyasha?! Oh yeah, I forgot about him. He came out too, to chase us. It seems that him too, had fallen for the demoness.

I heard her sputter. "Inuyasha…"

She started crying until she reached the well.

Perfect. I thought. I cornered her.

Next, she did the impossible, she jumped down the well and disappeared.

I landed on the ground. Inuyasha joined me.

"Who was that and why did she seem just like…just like…"

"Kagome."

"Yes."

"Because she is."

"What?!"

Next, he jumped down the well, but not before telling me that only he and Kagome could jump down the well.

I looked down the well sadly, feeling like an idiot.

Now I knew, how love felt.

Inuyasha's POV

I jumped down the well after a short conversation with Sessoumaru.

I saw Kagome, engulfed in pink light, inside the well house.

When the pink light was gone, there was Kagome!

"Kagome! Am I glad to see you!" I said.

Instead of talking to me, she fell down in a bundle in the corner, covered her face with her hands and cried.

"Kagome…" I whispered.

"I never want to return to feudal era again! I don't care about jewel shards! I only did it to make everyone happy! I don't care about bringing everyone presents anymore! You don't appreciate it! I don't care about you anymore! I don't care! I don't care if Naraku kills you! I don't care if Sessoumaru needs my help! I wish he died! I don't care because nobody likes it! Nobody wants me! They just need me to work! I don't care anymore about trying to help you…I don't want to try to help you, to be nice to you. You know what? I regret everything! I regret trusting you! I regret giving my whole heart to you! I don't care about Sessoumaru and his problem…I don't care if I die…I just…don't care…anymore…" Kagome sniffed.

"Kagome…" I said.

Deeply hurt with her words.

"I always brang presents for you, gave you ramen, fought demons to be with you, risking my life so you can be happy, When you…love…someone else."

"Kagome…You saw me with Kikyou…I…" I finally realized how wrong I'd been about her.

I always thought she was stupid, slowing us down with stupid useless presents, that I deserved Ramen, that I should have the shikon shards, How stupid was I.

I never thought I would say this but, Kagome risked everything to be with me, her life, her grades, her food, I remembered now, how I always ate her ramen and she would smile, saying she wasn't hungry anyways, she risked everything. And I didn't want her.

But now I did, more than anything in the world.

I wanted her.

Thanks. Remember to review, I didn't post for so long because no one reviewed.

Oh yeah, I have some new fanfictions.


	9. In return of the happiness she had given...

Kagome calmed down and sniffed a bit.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"I…don't care…" She whispered. "Please…leave. I want some time…alone."

I did as she wished and jumped down the well, as I fell, I turned back just in time to see her give me one, last sad smile.

As I immerged to the other side, I realized that Sessoumaru was still there.

I jumped out and my eyes met his. "I'm so stupid." I whispered.

"No. What I did was unforgivable." He admitted.

I gasped this was the first time I had seen him like this.

"You love Kagome…do you not?" He asked.

"Yes…"I said.

"I do too. Here, let's do something for Kagome. For all the happiness she has given us." He said.

I blinked. This was the first time….that he actually seemed like my older brother. But I found myself drowned in his words. "Yes.." I whispered.

"We will not make her choose, okay?" He reasoned.

"Okay."

I'm really sorry that this is so short, it's just that it's hard to write something after…you know…that outburst that Kagome did…

Remember to review!


	10. The guards

Inuyasha sat on the well. "Kagome…why won't you come back?" He whispered.

Kagome rushed into the shrine.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Her mother came to her side.

Kagome shook her head and sobbed. "Everything!"

Her mother put her hands on her shoulders. "Explain it to me."

"Well…I thought Inuyasha liked me and…I heard he…him…with Kik…kikyou…and I…I-i…then…I went to live with Sessoumaru. He called me…his dear Kagome. And then…I transformed into a demon…He didn't know it was me…and I asked him-if-if he liked Kagome…He said no!" Kagome screamed.

Kagome's mother patted her on the back. "Kagome…you have to reason. Maybe…Sessoumaru didn't know what he was saying. And, well, you'll never know unless you resolve it with them."

"You-You're right. Mom. I guess…that I should." She said. "B-but it's just so hard…" She cried.

Kagome's mother smiled. "Tell that to them." She led Kagome back to the well house. "Tell that to them." She repeated.

Inuyasha got tired of waiting and went to Sessoumaru's castle. "Kagome. I'm so sorry." He muttered to himself.

Sango and Miroku sat in the bushes. "What do you think he's sorry for?" Miroku asked Sango.

"I don't know. Where's he headed?" She asked.

"I don't know." Miroku muttered and went back to spying.

Kagome jumped out of the well and landed in a crouch position on the floor. She had transformed in the well house to show her mother. "Where is everyone?" She muttered to herself. "I guess my first stop is Sessou's castle. Wait…Sessou!"

Kagome jumped up, far above the canopy and sniffed around. "That's weird…Inuyasha's scent is fresh…I guess I'll follow it."

"Inuyasha…what brings you here?" Sessoumaru asked.

Inuyasha's eyes fell to the ground. "Kagome hasn't returned yet." He said quietly.

"She must be really mad at us." Sessoumaru said. "Very well. Mikota will show you to a guest room."

A woman about Kagome's age with long, light, green hair all bundled up and chopsticks in it, wearing a silk green kimono with a light pink sash stepped in.

Inuyasha followed her silently.

Kagome arrived at Sessoumaru's castle and changed into her human form.

Some angry looking demon guards stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going, demon?" The first one sneered.

"I think I'm going inside to talk to Sessoumaru and Inuyasha." She replied angrily.

"That's lords Inuyasha-sama, and Sessoumaru-sama you human girl!" The second one barked angrily.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Spare me the formalities." She said sarcastically.

"I think this girl is looking for some trouble, Lafarge." The older looking guard said.

Lafarge grinned back. "Let's teach her a lesson not to mess with us."

Kagome was surprised when they swung their sword at her. It barely missed her.

Kagome quickly transformed and fought them off. But their poison caught her by surprise and she couldn't move much. The older looking demon cut a gash in her arm.

"Ow!" Kagome screamed.

Sessoumaru stepped out to get some fresh air when he heard Kagome scream, "Ow!"

He hurried towards her and punched the guard. "What are you doing!" He shouted, his eyes red.

"I-I, sir. I'm sorry. You know this girl?" He asked.

Inuyasha stepped out. "What did you guys do to Kagome!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry." The older looking guard apologized. "Who is s-she? S-spare my life! Please!" He squeaked.

Kagome stood up slowly. "I'm sorry you guys. I didn't know what got into me." She told Inuyasha and Sessoumaru.

"No!" Inuyasha said. "I-I'm sorry."

Sessoumaru nodded. "In hope of forgiveness, we will not make you choose which one of us that you would rather be with." He said.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled.

Now, after every chapter, I'll include extra super-special clips. I hoped upi enjoyed this! Review!

Super-Special

A poem! (Not all of them are poems.)

Kagome

I just don't know what to do

Do you love me, oh, do you?

You've told me you love me,

Which I can live happily.

But one you can't forget fast

The one you loved in the past.

In the night, she lures you away from me.

It makes me want to flee.

One of you are so frozen,

It's just not right it's like a sin.

You've hardly ever loved before,

It makes my heart just so sore,

You silver haired boys,

You're just so coy,

In your own little way.

Since this is my first super-special, I'll have another one. (Don't hurt me. I stink at this.)

Sessoumaru

What's this feeling I am feeling?

What's this lust I am seeing?

Who are you, that makes my heart soar?

I know that you would never love me,

I don't show it, you're just to blind to see.

You love my brother, I can see it,

But he makes you cry like you've been hit.

Why don't you see? That I love you?

My dear Kagome…

C'mon, just press that "Go" Button down there and gimme a review!


	11. Betrayal not of his will

Kagome followed Inuyasha and Sessoumaru into the castle. 'Great…Now that I'm on good terms with the guys…how do I choose?'

Sessoumaru looked at her with a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Are you tired?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine…" She reassured but in her head, she was fighting a war…

"Anotoka." She heard Sessoumaru order. "Show Kagome to her room. Next to mine and Inuyasha's."

A demon girl with light green hair in two braids and long bangs stepped out. She was wearing a dull green kimono with a long skirt. Her face had two markings. Since she was addressing Sessoumaru, her back was turned to Kagome. Kagome saw faint lines along her hands.

'I wonder what that is about…'Kagome thought silently.

Anotoka turned back to Kagome and motioned for her to follow. Kagome instantly started walking.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Anotoka took Kagome to a room. She brought her inside and locked the door behind her.

Anotoka grinned. "Ah…so…what will I do with you?"

"Wh…what are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"I don't understand how Lord Sessoumaru can stand you. My beautiful lord…blinded by an ugly human." She said. "Are you dressing up for that cheap human festival they call 'Hollow Eve'? If you are…you must be in the wrong time era! Hollow Eve is six months from now. I'm sure your ugly costume will be absolutely…frightful." She laughed bitterly.

Kagome glared at her. "You win. I am dressing up for Hollow Eve…just let me borrow your mask and I'll have the most hideous costume there…"

Anotoka glared at her. "Sorry for you…I know about your demon form. If fact, I'm more powerful!" She laughed.

"Oh really?" Kagome transformed into her demon form.

Anotoka shook her head and unleashed a powerful wind. It paralyzed Kagome.

"I see your body isn't as well as mine either…"She cooed and touched her breast.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome yelled.

Anotoka smirked. "Very well." Her hand was already burnt by Kagome's aura. I may not be able to do much…but I am a demon…born from the grief of the lost of men and women's loves…"

Kagome looked at her with wide eyes. 'Does this mean that she can…!'

Anotoka grinned. "I can…"

She then proceeded for the door and whispered. "Don't tell anyone or I

I'll be back." With that, she un-paralyzed Kagome and left.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sessoumaru watched Kagome closely at dinner that night. She hadn't spoken much.

When dinner was over, he silently followed Kagome back to her room.

"Kagome…" He finally spoke up. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She said. "I'm fine."

He watched her crawl into her bed and He crawled in after her.

"Sessoumaru…I chose you." She whispered.

"You what?" He asked.

"I chose you." She whispered.

"I love you…"He said softly.

"And…I love you too." She smiled.

After a while, they both fell asleep, in each other's arms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome woke up to find Sessoumaru looking at her in amusement.

"Ohayou…Sessou." She whispered.

"Ohayou…Kagome." He said.

He leaned forward and they kissed.

He finally broke the kiss. "I have to change…"He smiled and changed in front of Kagome.

Kagome was blushing furiously. "Well." He said. "See you."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Anotoka smiled. She had the power of getting whoever she wanted. It was a gift.

She entered Sessoumaru's study. Thankfully, he was there.

"Good morning Lord Sessoumaru." She smiled. 'Kagome's scent is all over him…'

"Anotoka." He acknowledged.

"Yes…"She said. "That's me."

She silently cursed. Sessoumaru was still busy with work, and didn't look her in the eyes. She could only work her magic if he was looking in her eyes!

Sessoumaru turned to her. "Shouldn't you be busy with work?"

She smiled. He was looking at her!

His eyes were dazed. "Anotoka…" He whispered.

"Tell me you love me…"She cooed.

"I…I love…"Just at that moment, he broke away. "I love Kagome…shouldn't you be doing something else?"

"Yes my lord." She seethed and left.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

That night, Sessoumaru slept with Kagome again. Except this time, he had to fight the urge to mate her.

'Damn It!' He thought to himself.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sessoumaru left before Kagome woke up and went to the gardens to play with Rin.

Rin left after a while and Sessoumaru sat in the garden.

He was distracted when Anotoka sat down beside him. He looked into her eyes and became dazed.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It was working! Anotoka smirked.

"Tell me you love me…"She cooed again.

"I love you." He answered bluntly.

"Hug me." She commanded.

He hugged her and laid her onto the ground.

"Aw…Sessou…"She cooed. "What have you always wanted to do?"

"I've wanted you…for so long…"He said in a tone with no emotions.

"Then show me…"She whispered. "How much you love me."

He then put her on the floor and mated with her.


	12. Your scent

Kagome searched for Sessoumaru and bumped into Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Kagome huffed. "Where's Sessoumaru?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "You don't want to know."

Kagome looked at him funny. "What?"

He sighed. "He smells of…"

"Of what?" Kagome asked.

He looked somewhere else. "You're a demon aren't you? Find out."

Kagome smiled. "Of course!"

Inuyasha looked at her dumbly. "You mean…you never thought of that?"

"Of course not!" She grinned and transformed. "Bye Inuyasha! Thanks for the help!"

"No problem." He said as Kagome ran off.

Kagome smelt Sessoumaru but something was strange about his scent.

As she finally reached him, she called, "Sessoumaru!" It was then that she smelt it. Another woman. 'What! No…this could be a misunderstanding…I'll stay calm.'

"Kagome." He said in a dull tone.

"Where have you been today?" She asked.

He looked at her. "Garden."

She frowned. "Well? Dinner is started. C'mon." She put her hand on his and concentrated. She could see his soul. It wasn't like what it should have been. Instead of a clear silver and blue stream. There were black waves and a dark aura. She quickly shook her hand.

He seemed to snap out of it. "Kagome…Let's go."

She frowned and before he could react, she slapped him hard. "I hate you!"

She then ran into the hallway and bumped into someone she didn't want to see. She couldn't miss the light green hair.

"You…!" She said. "Your scent…!" It dawned on Kagome that Anotoka was the one who had taken Sessoumaru as her own.

"W-What are you talking about?" She lied.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha spotted her and stopped her. "Kagome! What are you doing? Why are you yelling at her?"

"Can't you smell!" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stopped for a moment and sniffed. "You…you're the one who…!"

She pouted. "What?" She slightly grinned.

He was looking in her eyes…

So short…I know. Review!


	13. Get away

Inuyasha stared into Anotoka's eyes and felt strange.

Anotoka grinned. "I have no use for you…just stay out of my way, okay?"

He silently nodded.

Kagome stood there, shocked.

"Now you know. If someone that I want looks in my eyes, that," She pointed at Inuyasha. "Happens."

Kagome was bubbling with rage. "You monster!"

She shook her head. "No…I'm the new lady of the western lands." She showed Kagome her marking.

Kagome grinned. "Oh really?"

Anotoka looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"That marking," She pointed. "Is not eternal. I guess Sessoumaru had some control."

"W-what?" Anotoka stuttered. "Impossible!"

Kagome grinned. "Afraid not. Shippou taught me. Your marking is a sign that you have simply been claimed."

Anotoka frowned. "I guess Sessoumaru is going to be busy tonight."

"What?" Kagome asked.

Anotoka walked away but turned her head back at Kagome. "Don't think you've escaped. I have plans for you."

Kagome looked at Anotoka who was now walking away and Inuyasha who looked dazed. "I…hate…you…" She seethed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sessoumaru walked to Kagome's room. Sure, he could run, but he made a rule not to use demonic speed in the halls.

What happened, he asked himself, why don't I remember anything? Why did Kagome slap me?

He finally reached her door and knocked. No one answered, but he could smell salt and hear the muffled sounds of her crying.

He opened the door and came in.

"K…Kagome…" He whispered.

She was in rags of a kimono and was lying on her bed. "G-get away f-from me…" She cried.

Sessoumaru took one step closer. "GO AWAY!" She yelled.

What happened? He wondered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sorry! This chapter is even shorter! Remember to review!


	14. Trained under the devil

Sessoumaru took a step closer,

"GO AWAY!" Kagome shouted. "Leave!"

"What?" Sessoumaru asked. "What did I do?"

Kagome glared at him. "Smell yourself!"

He paused. 'Why didn't I smell myself?' he wondered. On him was the stench of his servant, Anotoka. "I-I'm sorry!"

"GET OUT!" She shouted. "I NEVER want to see you again!"

Sessoumaru had her pinned by the neck. 'You may be my love, but you are in my lands, in my castle and I won't allow you to shout at me.' He thought.

She was scared for a moment. Her eyes turned light pink and her hair was flying. "I said…"She whispered. "GO AWAY!" Her aura flared and Sessoumaru had to let go of her in order to restrain from being burned.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

She calmed down. "It's…okay. I mean…I'm sorry…" She cried. "I just…I…thought you betrayed me…I wasn't thinking straight…"

He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry…" She cried. "I should have done something. I just thought…you enjoyed her. You let her manipulate you…because…I…I never thought you would lose the battle so easily."

He hugged her. "It's okay…"

"No. It's not." A voice said behind them.

"Anotoka!" Kagome gasped.

Sessoumaru glared at her. "You are…the one who did this…to me?"

Kagome frowned. "You've got some explaining to do! Sessoumaru wouldn't give in to you so easily!"

She giggled. "What would you know? I trained under the devil himself."

Kagome gasped. 'That would explain the lines I saw on her hands…' She thought.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

What's Anotoka going to do? You won't know until you review…


	15. Untitled

Kagome growled as she was enveloped in a blinding flash of pink.

Kagome felt the wonderful pulling sensation again and she smiled joyously at the warmth.

As the light disappeared, Kagome didn't look like the other demon Kagome. In fact, she had changed yet again. Her hair was longer than normal with silky light silver streaks. Her teeth had grown to fangs which shown amazing sharpness.

Her outfit was replaced with a silver shirt with a long blue skirt. At her feet was a pair of long slender silver boots.

Her wings were longer too.

"Transformation…" She murmured softly.

"A knew level of transformation." Anotoka said, as if she expected that to happen. "You're getting stronger, Kagome." At the word Kagome, she sneered.

"Lay off!" Kagome shouted.

She smirked and said, "I'll finish you off first. Then, I'll take care of you, handsome." She looked at Sessoumaru.

"No!" Kagome shouted, getting into a fighting pose. "I'll fight if I need to…BUT I WONT LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

She swung down with what seemed like a sword made of completely spiritual power.

Anotoka barely dodged it, getting a scratch on her arm. She struck her hands out, creating a ball of demonic power. "You'll pay for your interference." She threatened.

The demonic power headed for Kagome but Kagome thrust her sword into the ball of energy and it disappeared. Her sword changed shape into a slightly larger sword and the handle had a strange design of a shikon jewel.

"Collect." Kagome read off the handle. "The power to absorb demonic power."

Anotoka frowned. "I will not be defeated by a mere mortal."

"Guess again!" Kagome said. "I'm not just a mortal! I'M A DEMON!"

With that sentence said, she swung the sword and it scratched one of her arms and left a scar on her face.

"You're lucky you barely dodged it." Kagome said.

"You'll need to do better than that to defe-OW!" She shouted. As Kagome looked, the scratches turned red and burned. It was a fusion of her demonic power.

Kagome willed the sword to disappear. Anotoka was lying on the floor, clutching her scratches that were turning into wounds.

Even though Kagome hated Anotoka, she felt guilt as she watched Anotoka suffer because of her.

_I'm sorry,_ Kagome thought, but just as Kagome was about to purify her, she got up slowly.

"I'm not finished yet." She said. "Special summon." She said, bringing her arms above her.

Instantly, shadow like creatures rose from the ground. They started attacking Kagome.

Kagome easily purified them one by one, but she was growing tired by which they were still coming.

Anotoka was nowhere in sight as Kagome purified another shadow demon.

Suddenly, Kagome couldn't move. She heard Anotoka laughing behind her.

Anotoka summoned a demonic cage that held Kagome's hands and feet so which she couldn't move.

"Let me go!" She said as she started to struggle but was shocked by the cage. There seemed to be a magic barrier.

"I'll take care of you later." Anotoka said, turning to Sessoumaru. "Rise." She commanded.

He smirked, but didn't listen to her. "When you were busy fighting Kagome, I realized your weakness. And that's al I need to defeat you." He said.

"Kagome." He said, turning to her. "Use your powers to shield my eyes from hers."

"I…I don't understand." Kagome said finally. "I know what you mean…but…"

"Listen to me." Sessoumaru said. "You are a shadow demon, like her."

"What!" Anotoka shrieked. "Her powers…everything! They're different!"

"Kagome is a creature of light." Sessoumaru said, now that he had special shades, he could look Anotoka in the eye. "She is also a half human and a priestess."

"Impossible." Anotoka said.

"Think again." Kagome said as she deflected the barrier and purified the cage so she could get out. She then hit Anotoka with her sword.

Anotoka shrugged and easily dodged the hit, but shockingly, the demonic power followed her.

"Mirror blade." Kagome read. "It mirrors the image of the target to follow."

Anotoka shrieked as she disappeared through the ground. "Such is the fate of a shadow demon." Sessoumaru said. "There is one problem that I have solved with my own theory." He told Kagome.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"You are a shadow demon…yet light." He said. "So the only answer to that is that you are a pure blooded Priestess."

"Okay…"She said. "Can I go see Kaede for help on this? It's really confusing…" She said. "Please?"

"Yes…" He said, giving in to her too-hard-to-resist pout.

"Thanks!" She said, hugging him.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Inuyasha: What! My name wasn't mentioned a single time here!

SH: Such is the fate of a half-demon.

Sessoumaru: My words.

SH: So mine!

Sessoumaru: So not!

Inuyasha: So be quiet! This is about me remember?

Both glares at him.

(KA POW!)

Kagome enters

Kagome: Whoaaa….Inuyasha…is that a new fashion?

Inuyasha is currently stuck in the ground with two bumps in his head.

Inuyasha: Shut up!

SH: Remember to review!


	16. Kaede's explaination

"I'm all set to go! Are you finished?" Kagome asked, popping her head into Sessoumaru's room. What she saw was a naked and incredibly gorgeous taiyoukai.

He stared back at her casually.

She blushed furiously and turned around. "Are you finished?" She asked, finally regaining her breath.

"Almost." He said.

"Does…Inuyasha know…that I'm going back to the village?" Kagome asked.

"No." Came Sessoumaru's reply.

"Oh…" Kagome said. "I wonder how the others are fairing."

"Finished." Sessoumaru said and she turned around.

He was dressed in his usual attire but his armor was no where to be seen.

"Where is your armor?" She asked.

"I don't need it." He said, gesturing her to follow him out.

"Okay." She murmured.

Lately, he had treated her nicer. It was like he found her more fragile now. Kagome tilted her head to the side in wonder. She was in her demon form for it would save more time if they used their demon speed to get to the village.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sessoumaru looked at Kagome. She looked really cute when she tilted her head to the side. He shook his head. Why was he thinking of this now?

They reached the large gates of his castle. Sessoumaru took her hand. "Let's go." He said.

She nodded, but instead of running, her wings took her into the sky. Sessoumaru followed close below as they made their way closer to the village.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Where the hell could those two have gone!" Inuyasha roared as he practically rampaged through the castle.

He saw Midori rushing through and decided to use her to answer his questions.

"You!" He shouted to her and she instantly stopped in her tracks.

"Yes, my lord?" Midori asked.

"Where is Kagome and Sessoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are." Midori corrected. "Where ARE Kagome and Sessoumaru?"

"I asked you the same question!" Inuyasha shouted.

Midori rolled her eyes. "My lord I am truly sorry but your elder brother requested that you are to not be told of their whereabouts…"

"Why is that?" He asked challengingly.

"Maybe it's because he wants some time alone with her even thought they are to see for an explanation of some sort of problem?" Midori tested.

Inuyasha growled. "Tell me where he is!" He commanded.

"Oh…" She said. "Very well."

"Well?" He asked.

"Well." She answered.

"I just said that." He told her.

"I know. 'Well' as in 'Bones Eater Well' They are headed for that well." She said.

"AH!" He screamed.

"Village." She answered.

"Huh?" He asked.

"They are headed for that village also." She said. "You are truly…blunt."

"Shut up!" He growled as he headed to the gates.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagome perched at the side of the well.

"Well? Where are they?" Sessoumaru asked.

"They're coming. Just…stay in the bushes and I'll hide your scent." She said, kissing him fully and then letting him go. "Please?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes at her childish antics but did as she told him to.

Just as she suspected, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou came running towards the well that instance.

"Demon!" Miroku shouted.

Sango through her Hirakotsu at Kagome which Kagome dodged easily.

"Shippou!" Kagome exclaimed. "Looking cute as always."

"How do you know me?" He half growled and blushed at the compliment.

She grinned and looked at them. "You guys are seriously okay. I'm sooo glad!"

"Ka…Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Kagome took one look at their widened eyes and giggled. "Long time no see!"

They all crowded around her and asked her many questions.

"You guys…I don't know how I turned into a demon." That's why I'm here."

"Where were you?" Miroku asked.

"Western Palace…" She muttered, blushing. "Sessou…you can come out now."

The others were surprised when they saw Sessoumaru come out and capture Kagome by the lips.

She moaned softly.

He broke the kiss, circling his arms around her. He buried his nose in her hair.

"Don't ask." Kagome said, giggling.

"We won't…" Said a still dazed Sango.

"Good." Sessoumaru said firmly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"OH my…" Kaede said as she saw Sessoumaru, Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Miroku come in.

Kaeded got up and bowed deeply to Sessoumaru. "My lord…what brings you here?"

Miroku and the others except for Sessoumaru looked shocked. "You KNOW Sessoumaru?" Sango managed to say.

"When was in her mid thirties, she led a group of archers and destroyed a demon opposing me." Sessoumaru said simply. "Under Lord Arishimasu's order of course."

"Of course." Kaede agreed. "Kagome? What happened to ye?"

"I'll have to ask you…" Kagome said. She explained about what happened.

"This…I've only read about it." Kaede said. "Child…my you show my your shoulder?"

Kagome let her shirt slide off her shoulder to reveal a small pointed wing. "What's that?" She asked.

"Ye are one of the special Shadow demons of fused blood. However, it seems ye were placed under a sort of concealment spell. It recites…

_Hidden shield from the world,_

_Let this creature be free,_

_Let her spread wings,_

_When is able to see,_

_The true man she loves so,_

_Let her handle her power,_

_Let her blossom,_

_It's time for this tower,_

_To relinquish. The spell shall break,_

_Find the power within you,_

_If not,_

_Find it within another to."_

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked.

"When in love…ye wings be free. When ye spell breaks…finds one's courage within…another." Kaede said.

"You mean…" Kagome started.

Kaede nodded.

"Thanks." Kagome said. "For everything. We…we'll be going now."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Where is your family at?" Sessoumaru asked.

"Here…" She said, leading him to the well.

"Where?" He asked.

She handed him a jewel shard. "Hold it." She said.

He did as told. "Now jump in." She told him.

He sighed, wrapped an arm around her and jumped in.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kagome watched as they both were engulfed in blue light.

They arrived in the well house and Sessoumaru and her jumped out.

"We're here." She said.

"Where's here?" He asked.

Kagome opened the doors and at once, his eyes widened.

She giggled and brought him inside the house. She transformed into her human form.

"Mom!" She called. "I'm home!"

Sessoumaru looked at the older woman with short raven hair that was rushing down the stairs.

"Kagome!" Her mother said, hugging Kagome.

"Hi mom…" Kagome said.

"And this is not Inuyasha…" Her mother said. "I'm Kagome's mother. Pleased to meet you."

"Mom. This is my…guy…Sessoumaru." Kagome blushed.

"Oh my!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Um…Where's Souta?" Kagome asked.

"He's still at school."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

You'll have to admit. That was long enough…right?

Okay guys…don't forget to review!


	17. Lemon?

Kagome sighed. _Suddenly, life feels so boring._ She watched as her mother kept on asking Sesshomaru some frustrating questions.

"Have you ever been in bed with another woman before?" Her mother asked. "I mean no offence, of course."

"It's alright. No I haven't," Sesshomaru asked trying to be polite.

"What age are you allowed to be in bed with another?" Her mother questioned.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "I should say…thirteen."

"Are you very powerful in stature?" Her mother pestered, eyeing Kagome closely at that question.

"Yes." It was a simple answer.

"Oh good! That's all I need to know." Mrs. Higurashi said finally. "You have permission to be with my daughter. Oh, just thinking of grandchildren makes me feel good and old for some reason…"

Kagome watched as her mother slipped into 'grandchildren!' mode and decided to rescue Sesshomaru. No one deserved this type of torture. "Um…well, that's all I came to say…um…we'll be returning now."

"Oh, so soon?" Her mother asked. "Why first you must restock on your supplies. Here, you had a tough journey. You rest and I'll pack."

Kagome said a word of thanks. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Kagome quickly answered it to find Hojou. This was definitely the worst time he had ever appeared.

Sesshomaru was a little annoyed about the fact that Hojou was there. Kagome gave him an apologizing look and warmly welcomed him in.

"Kagome, I'm glad to see that you are feeling well. Are you attending school tomorrow then and you look a bit different…" Hojou said.

Kagome didn't know what to say. "Erm…no…I…must be your imagination…and um…Yes I'm going to school tomorrow...Yeah…isn't that great? Heh, heh…"

"I'm so glad to hear that. Hey, who's he?" Hojou asked, spotting Sesshomaru.

Kagome glanced around, pretending not to notice Sesshomaru. "Who? I don't see anyone. Nope! No one at all…"

Hojou stared back at her, then closed his eyes and sighed. "I understand now Kagome."

"Y-you do?" Kagome asked. _At least he might leave me alone after this…_

"Yes I do." Hojou said seriously. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"O-okay…" Kagome said quietly, as he brought her to a different room.

"I know why you pretended not to see him." Hojou said.

Kagome looked at the ground. "I-I'm sorry…"

Hojou cracked a smile. "Don't be. You just didn't want me to be jealous because after all, we're an item aren't we?"

Kagome was surprised. "Erm…not…that I know of…"

Hojou mistook that for Kagome just being shy and laughed, taking her back into the room.

"Who is this man?" Sesshomaru asked coolly but still gave of a dead glare.

"This is Hojou from school…" Kagome introduced. "Um…Hojou, this is Sesshomaru…my…"

"Boyfriend." Sesshomaru finished for her for he had learnt that word from Mrs.Higurashi.

Hojou almost fainted. "Boyfriend! Until when? I knew Kagome way before you and I know everything about her! Like…she wears blue underwear."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THE COLOUR OF MY UNDERPANTS!" Kagome shrieked.

"Pink." Sesshomaru answered simply and Kagome knew he was right.

"IS THIS WHOLE WORLD CRAZY!" Kagome shrieked.

Again they both ignored her shrieking. Sesshomaru glared daggers at Hojou again and Hojou actually got scared. "You will not speak a word of this, you understand?"

"Y-yes…" Hojou whimpered, showing himself out.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"So how did you know the colour of my underwear?" Kagome asked the next morning while she was changing.

"I saw your mother packing it." He answered simply.

"Oh." Kagome said and went downstairs with him for breakfast.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hi guys!" Kagome said, running up to her friends.

"Kagome!" They all said in unison.

"Yup…" She smiled. "I'm so ready for class today!"

"Glad to hear that." Eri said sweetly. "I had to stay up all night studying for our math mid-term."

"MATH MID-TERM!" Kagome shrieked. This was going to be bad…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"And then, on the third question I completely froze up." Yuka explained from her seat in WacDonalds. "How did you do, Kagome?"

There attention was turned to Kagome who was holding her head in her hands. "So…many…questions…"

"Don't worry about it Kagome…" Eri comforted. "You won't completely fail this grade. Remember, half the grade is marked by how many days you're present at school."

"_I'm going to fail…_" Kagome moaned.

"Oops." Eri said. "Forgot Kagome doesn't go to school often."

"Well, how did it go with your boyfriend?" Noda asked Kagome, changing the topic.

"Oh yeah Kagome…" Yuka pestered.

"Well, he still has feelings for me but I'm totally in love with his brother and his brother returned his feelings for me too!"

"Wow…poor girl's got it tough, she just doesn't realize." Eri whispered to Noda.

"Uh-huh…" Noda whispered. "Will her boyfriend kill his brother then?"

"I hope not…" Yuka whispered.

"WIILL YOU STOP WHISPERING, I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" Kagome grumbled

"Sorry." Yuka said. "Did you catch those weird looks Hojou was passing you today?"

"Yeah…" Kagome said remembering. "It's only because he saw my new boyfriend."

"Really? Is he here? Can we meet him?" Eri asked.

"Um…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Oh my kami Kagome!" Yuka squealed, tight onto Sesshomaru. "Can I keep him, please?"

Sesshomaru was obviously annoyed but kept quiet.

"No!" Kagome said, batting Yuka playfully. "He's mine."

"You speak like I'm your property." Sesshomaru said for the first time.

"The voice makes me want to drool…" Eri sighed.

"You are drooling." Noda said simply, but she couldn't help feeling his chest.

"Off!" Kagome said. "Hands off!"

"But he's miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine…" Noda whined.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagome sighed peacefully once she was in the gardens, at Sesshomaru's palace, in feudal era again. "You know, you arrogant lord…I love you…"

"I love you too." He said with a smile grin, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

They held it for minutes before both broke away, panting.

Sesshomaru softly laid her on the floor, already throwing her shirt off. He did not plan to mate her today though. He began massaging a round breast with one hand and the other worked on getting her skirt off.

Kagome didn't want him to have all the fun and she flipped him over, now on top of him. She started loosening his kimono until it was tossed to the floor beside them. She felt his well toned body until he decided to take control again and started nibbling on her bra. Soon, it dropped off and he ripped off her underwear.

She gasped when he started licking her breasts and knew this was it.


	18. The Ceremonial full day

"WHAT!" Sesshomaru raged as his eyes blazed red. He got up and started pacing around.

Jaken was terrified as he had not seen his master this angry ever before. '_His emotions are getting the better of him…it's all because of that stupid human_!'

The other lord was petrified but tried his best not to show it.

Suzuki, the eastern lord just shook his head. "I understand your feelings. It is truly uncalled for that the southern lord be to hold war against humans. Because you have chosen a human to be your mate to be, he may be after you too. However, his reasons are what bewilders me most."

"True." Sesshomaru had calmed down now. "But the southern lord is not an enemy. We are allies yet because of a insane misjudgment he had of humans, he now wants to fight me because I have fallen for a human? We all know that his army is the strongest but with both our armies combined, we have the head."

"You know some humans that would fight for us, don't you?" Suzuki asked. "Maybe you could ask them for assistance."

"It would be best not to use humans in this battle." Sesshomaru said. "It would only clarify that we have betrayed him. Besides, we need to do whatever we can to delay this battle because of the ceremony. All the demons of higher status are to be here and we don't need more confusion. Also, the southern lord is not to be sent the invitation."

"Good. But doesn't your mate need to be trained of how to act at a demon ceremony?" Suzuki asked.

"I forgot about that." Sesshomaru said dumbly.

Suzuki's expression changed. "I guess I can tell her, can I not? After all, I want to see the priestess whom has captured your heart."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"My name is Suzuki, the eastern lord." Suzuki introduced as he eyed the demonness. "I wanted to meet you."

Kagome instantly did a small bow as she prayed that her strange clothes did not offend the lord in any way. "I'm Kagome." She smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you." He said awkwardly. "I have also come to inform you of a ceremony that is starting tomorrow. It requires five days to complete. All the demons of higher status are invited and you are to act as Sesshomaru's mate. I suppose maybe you will be his mate by tomorrow." He winked. "The first day is consisted of a fighting tournament. The second is more of a casual day. The third will be for performances. The fourth again of a casual day. And the fifth is the grand ball."

"Okay…" Kagome said as her mind tried to process the new information.

"Good."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kagome sighed. The sun had gone down hours ago when she finished her dinner. She had nothing to do so she tried to find Sesshomaru. His palace was a labyrinth of rooms, stairways, chambers, and hallways.

Finally, she found his bed chambers. She slowly walked into his room and there he was, sleeping.

She walked over to the side of his bed. "I love you, you big stupid jerk." She murmured. She had turned to leave when strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a hug. She found her back against Sesshomaru's naked chest as she blushed.

"I love you too, you idiot." He said, as she snuggled up to him.

Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshomaru. "Um…I…uh…I want to be your mate." She said finally.

"I want you to be my mate." He answered. "But the demon mating system is very strict. I guess I shall explain it to you before you regret this. Mating requires five steps. The first step is acknowledgement. I have already done that. The second is protection. And yes, I have done that too. The third, is love. I guess I love you. The fourth is the bonding of blood and the fifth is what we will complete tonight."

"If I'm willing." Kagome ended for him.

"If you're willing." He answered. "The mating ceremony requires we do bedchamber activities through sunset, which we have already missed. But it also requires we do it at midnight and dawn. Do you agree? Because once you are mated to me, you are with me for the rest of your life."

A kiss on the lips had cleared for everyone that she had agreed as she moaned.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mating is for the next chapter. I don't do good lemons so can someone please send in a lemon and help me? Thankx. Please review.


End file.
